The process of attaching and holding a woven wire fence or barbed wire to metal fence posts is accomplished with the use of wire clips. Upon positioning said fence or barbed wire against the metal posts, each clip has one end fastened in a coil around the fence wire or barbed wire on one side of said post, then is drawn tightly away from the fence or barbed wire to encompass the post and is attached in a coil to the fence or barbed wire on the opposite side of said post.
To fasten these clips tightly with conventional tools, such as a screw driver or pliers, is very difficult. It is especially difficult with a woven wire fence, as the openings between the woven wire limits the working space. This invention relates to the improvement of wire handling and wire fence installation.